


Infiltration

by Baykit



Series: Quirky Hell [6]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Dress Up, Heist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baykit/pseuds/Baykit
Summary: While trying to infiltrate an illegal weapons exchange during a black tie event Momo and Tokodori get some unexpected help.
Series: Quirky Hell [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604635
Comments: 20
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter 1

“Momo, this is too tight,” Todoroki complained.

“It’s just a bowtie. Now stop squirming,” Momo said as she tied Todoroki’s bowtie.

“Why do I have to wear this again?” Todoroki asked.

“Because we are infiltrating a black-tie event. Which we have info saying that an illegal sale of weapons will be going on during the party. Which I luckily got an invitation to. And you’re my plus one,” Momo said.

“Yes, but why do I need to wear a bowtie?” Todoroki asked.

“Because it matches my dress. Now let’s go,” Momo said.

Momo and Todoroki walked arm and arm through the crowds of socialites. The air buzzed with chatter and the occasional stifled laughs. Todoroki’s nose burned as they walked through the clouds of perfume that seemed to roam the room independently of the women wearing them.

“Momo, please tell me we don’t have to stay here too long,” Todoroki glanced at her with a pleading glint in his eyes.

She gave him a quick apologetic smile.

“Sorry, but this might take a while. We need to figure out where the exchange is happening so we need to mingle. So, pick a group and let’s go,” she said.

Todoroki examined the room, filled wall to wall with men and women dressed to the nines. The men had all stuffed themselves into a spectrum of black and grey tuxedoes, while the women were clothed in dresses of different colors and styles, with each one showing a different amount of skin.

All of them were wearing enough jewelry to tempt even the most cowardly of thieves, but none of them looked especially approachable.

“Hey,” a voice said from behind them, feminine in pitch with a no-nonsense tone.

Both disguised heroes held back a flinch at the sudden voice as they turned to see who the voice belonged to.

Behind them stood two young women. One had pale skin with two pink circles on her cheeks, her hair cascading down her back in golden waves. She wore a red sleeveless dress with a black sash around her waist, a very warm and welcoming air swirled around her as she gave them a small wave of her free hand. The other hand sitting comfortably in the other woman’s hand.

The first thing Momo and Todoroki noticed about the other one was her light grey skin with yellow eyes. Long white hair fell across her face, obscuring one of her eyes as pink bow was tucked away on the back of her head. She wore a white dress which flowed down before stopping just at her knees with a pink ribbon around her waist. She also wore to dark grey gloves that extended to her elbows.

“Hello. Can we help you?” Momo asked, forcing her nerves down and trying to keep her voice even and steady.

“When you’re trying to infiltrate a secret operation, you might want to be a little quieter about it,” the one with grey skin stated, her voice a bit quieter as though to set an example.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Todoroki said, tensing under Momo’s grip on his arm.

“Woah, relax. We’re on the same side here,” the blonde one said, an easy smile on her face “My name is Charlie and this is Vaggie. We’re looking for the exchange too.”

“You are? Why?” Momo asked.

“We recently had… something stolen from us. We think it’s part of the exchange,” Vaggie answered.

“And why should we trust you?” Tokodori asked.

“You don’t have to trust us. But, unlike you, we have a lead. So, if you want to get anywhere you might want to follow us,” Vaggie said.

With that Vaggie spun around and walked away, dragging Charlie by their still joined hands. Tokodori and Momo shared a quick glance before following after the two.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momo and Todoroki follow Charlie and Vaggie to the site of the exchange.

Vaggie wove her way through the crowd, dodging passed silk dresses and black tuxedos as quickly as she could without dragging Charlie behind her. She knew they didn’t have much time, but if they moved too fast they would draw too much attention to themselves. Why had they stopped to pick up those two? Vaggie chanced a quick look behind her. Momo and Tokodori were still following behind. They were quick on their feet she would give them that. 

“Vaggie,” Charlie said, slightly out of breath.

“Oh, sorry Charlie,” Vaggie said as they rounded a corner and exited the main ballroom, finally allowing Charlie a chance to catch her breath.

As they stopped in the hallway, Vaggie leaned against the wall, her shoulders drooping. She felt a familiar hand rest on her shoulder.

“Are you okay?” Charlie asked.

“It’s just… this is important Charlie. Can we really trust them?” Vaggie asked.

“They’re heroes Vaggie. And, besides that, they’re good people. We can’t do this by ourselves,” Charlie said, sending a comforting smile to her girlfriend.

“How could you possibly know they’re good people?” Vaggie asked, eyebrow raised.

“I just know,” Charlie said.

Vaggie gave a sigh and brought her hand to her face. She let a soft laugh escape her lips.

“Of course you know,” Vaggie said, “I’ll give them the benefit of the doubt for now. But if they try anything…”

“Let’s not finish that sentence,” Charlie said as Momo and Tokodori rounded the corner.

“Alright, before we follow you any further you need to tell us what you know,” Momo said putting her hands on her hips.

“Okay, so first of all, this isn’t just a weapons sale by some small-time group. This group is called the Unseen Angels, and they’re known by everyone with ties to the underground.” Vaggie said.

“The Unseen Angels?” Tokodori asked, his head cocked to the side.

“Yes, from what we gathered they specialize in retrieving in objects for people. Anything, from anywhere, for a price. They say their skills are nothing short of ‘miraculous,’” Charlie said with a tight smile.

“So, what are we walking into then?” Tokodori asked, he had other questions for the two, but those could wait.

“A sale of everything from fine antiques to the ingredients for dirty bombs,” Vaggie explained.

“Well then, lets get going,” Momo said, but paused, “where are we going?”

“Where else?” Vaggie said with a shrug, “The basement.”

The four of them sat in awkward silence, crammed into the tiny service elevator as it slowly ground towards the basement. Vaggie was extremely aware of Charlie’s back resting against her chest and Momo’s breasts pressing against her shoulder. Todoroki had suggested they take the main elevator but that was guarded, and none of them had invitations to this particular part of the event.

“Sooo,” Charlie said, “how did you two end up on this mission anyways? Aren’t you guys a bit… young to be going after a group like the Unseen Angels?”

“Well first of all, we didn’t know who was initiating the exchange so that wasn’t a factor. Also, I had an invitation,” Momo explained.

“Oh, that’s right. They invited some legitimate guests so this whole thing doesn’t look to suspicious. Smart,” Vaggie commented.

“Our turn now. What exactly was stolen from you? If I’m not mistaken, you two were ready to go in on your own. You must know that’s a huge risk for civilians,” Tokodori said.

“It’s an antique. Something of a … family heirloom. It’s extremely… precious to me,” Charlie said hesitantly.

“Right,” Todoroki said, his eyes trained on her with suspicion as the questions grew in his mind.

Vaggie doubted Todoroki believed Charlie’s story, but she didn’t have time to worry about that. She could always stab him later if need be. Besides, she thought as the elevator ground to a halt, he needed to be useful first. They had arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hold up a second,” Vaggie said.

Charlie, Momo and Tokodori turned to look at her. Vaggie stopped, spread her hand and a swirling, light blue portal appeared in front of her hand, her quirk similar to other varieties of pocket dimension quirks. Ignoring the wide-eyed questioning looks from the heroes, she stuck her arm in and rummaged around for a minute and pulled out a scruffy black wig.

“You,” Vaggie motioned to Tokodori, “put this on.”

“What? Why?” Tokodori asked.

“In case you haven’t noticed, you stick out like a sore thumb. Though I suppose we’re lucky it’s just your hair,” Vaggie said.

“Is it really that bad?” Tokodori asked, gingerly taking the wig from Vaggie.

“Well, I recognized you right away. And I’ve only seen you in the Sports Festival,” Charlie said sheepishly.

Tokodori carefully pulled the wig over his red and white hair. The black wig stuck out at odd angles and looked vaguely like it had been cut with a butcher’s knife but it did cover all of his original hair, even without the aid of a wig cap.

“Now we just need a pair of sunglasses and it will perfect!” Charlie said clapping her hands together in glee.

“Perfect for what?” Momo asked as she generated a pair of sunglasses from her forearm and giving it to her partner.

“Perfect to escort three young ladies to an illegal auction,” Vaggie said, “now let’s get moving.”

As they entered what would normally be the loading dock for the center upstairs, Vaggie found it difficult not to stare. While some of the objects were locked up in crates, other had been carefully placed on display on small pedestals. As she scanned the displayed objects, ranging from jewel encrusted goblets to dirty old masks that they were probably claiming had belonged to some great old hero, Vaggie gave a slight gasp and reached down to grasp Charlie’s hand.

“I know,” Charlie whispered, “I see it too.”

“Hold it right there,” a voice said.

Stepping out from their right and left came two guards. Each one was wearing a black and white suit, black sunglasses and pistols clearly visible on their hips. Vaggie held back a sigh of relief. She had been right about the guard’s uniforms. But wait… were they wearing…? Before she could finish her thought Tokodori stepped forward.

“They’re here for the auction. I’m just escorting them down,” Tokodori said.

“Aren’t they a bit early?” said the guard on the left.

“Well,” Charlie said, “We just couldn’t miss the chance to be the first to see all of these beautiful items.”

Both of the guards seem to think for a moment before giving stiff nods.

“You,” the guard on the left said as he nodded at Tokodori, “keep an eye on them and make sure they don’t touch anything.”

“Yes sir,” Tokodori said as the four of them started to make their way past the guards.

“Hold on a minute,” the guard on the right said.

The four of them stopped and turned around. The right-hand guard got up close to Tokodori. They didn’t have to see his eyes behind his dark shades to know he was examining him head to foot.

“Kid, what’s with the bowtie? The orders were to wear black ties tonight,” the guard said.

“Uh… my girlfriend gave this to me. As a gift. Right before I left. Made me promise to wear it tonight,” Tokodori said.

“Is that so… you know, I don’t recognize you,” the guard said as he drew his pistol and slowly slid it the length of Tokodori’s torso and up towards his throat, “and I think I’d remember a haircut as bad as that one.”

Before any of them could interrupt, Vaggie saw Tokodori clench his hand and a wall of ice erupted from him flinging both of the guards backwards. When Vaggie looked again, both of the guards were trapped inside a literal glacier that now blocked the entrance they had come in from. Before she could process the scene, she was forced to whirl back around as she heard the clicks of several guns being trained on them.

“Sorry,” said Tokodori, “I panicked.”

“I can see that,” Vaggie replied as she used her quirk once more and drew out a long, silver spear.

Vaggie, Momo and Tokodori tensed as they surveyed the dozen or so guards that all had their guns trained on them. Vaggie guessed Momo and Tokodori were trying to figure the fastest way to take out the guard while keeping her and Charlie safe but with so many opponents and no idea what everyone’s quirks were, it was going to be difficult. Vaggie wished she could just tell them not to worry about her and Charlie, it really wasn’t necessary.

“Okay, if everyone could just calm down,” Charlie said as she stepping in front of Vaggie, Momo and Tokodori.

“Charlie,” Vaggie hissed.

“We’re just here to reclaim some stolen property. No one has to get hurt,” Charlie continued as she ignored Vaggie.

“Ma’am, please step back,” One of the guards said as they raised their gun.

“If you could just leave and let us be… _please_ ,” Charlie said.

Momo wasn’t sure how to describe the next five minutes, but all of the guards seemed to just freeze. The smell of urine filled the room as dark spots appeared on the pants of several of the guards. Four of the guards simply toppled over in dead faints as the rest of them started to scream. In complete panic, the rest of the guards rushed away from them, frantically heading for the exits in the back of the loading dock.

“Hey! Hold up!” Tokodori yelled as he rushed after the fleeing guards.

“Uh, hun? I think I overdid it a bit,” Charlie said as she sheepishly turned back towards Vaggie.

“Nah, that was perfect,” Vaggie said as she straightened and rested her spear against her shoulder.

Momo made her way to one of the guards and placed her fingers against his neck. She could still feel his pulse, so he really was just unconscious. But what had made him faint?

She turned around to the sound of something being shifted and saw Charlie lifting the protective glass case off of one of the displays. As she placed it on the ground, she turned and lifted the object off of the display. It was a red, leather bound book that looked like it could be hundreds of years old. She would have been impressed by Charlie’s families taste, but the book looked to be badly damaged as it was covered in scorch marks and half of the cover was burned away. From what she could make out from the remaining cover, the image looked to be a long, black antler? And was that… a pentagram behind it?

“Is that what you came for?” Momo asked.

“Yes, thank you for helping us get it back,” Charlie said.

“You’re welcome, but I can’t let you take it just yet,” Momo said, “It’s evidence and the police need to see it first. You’ll get it back when we verify you’re the original owner.”

Momo watched as Vaggie and Charlie looked at each other, seeming to have a conversation with just their eyes. When they turned back to her, their faces were determined.

“I’m sorry, but we can’t leave without this,” Charlie said.

Before Momo’s eyes Charlie’s face seemed to twist and morph into something from Momo’s nightmares with long red horns and pointed teeth. Momo felt her body lock into place, literally frozen with fear. She could do nothing as Vaggie grabbed Charlie’s hand and they both rushed for the exit.

Out on the street Vaggie and Charlie walked side by side, Charlie clutching the book to her chest. Vaggie reached out and slung her arm around Charlie’s shoulder, drawing her in closer.

“Are you alright?” Vaggie asked.

“No. I wish I hadn’t had to do that to her,” Charlie sniffled.

“I know, but you didn’t have a choice. You know the effect this book has on people. If the police had taken it, we never would have saw it again,” Vaggie said.

“I know,” Charlie said.

Vaggie clutched Charlies shoulder, stopping her and then walked around in front so that they were face to face.

“You know, its okay if you want to be done with this. We can toss the book in the next dumpster and never look back. You know I would never think less of you if you wanted HIM to be someone else’s problem,” Vaggie said as she lifted Charlie’s chin up so she was looking her in the eye.

“I know,” Charlie said, “but you know throwing the book away wouldn’t solve things. It wouldn’t make him any less part of our lives. Honestly, it might be our only chance of solving things.”

“Yeah, too bad over half of it illegible and the other half makes no sense,” Vaggie said.

“True,” Charlie said with a giggle, “but I have to try.”

“You mean we have to try. But not tonight. Tonight, we just go home,” Vaggie said.

“Yeah, let’s go home,” Charlie agreed.

Then Charlie leaned into Vaggie and they walked away into fading sunset, happy to at least have each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, Charlie's quirk, Demon's Face, is more along the lines of a psychic projection then a literal transformation.


End file.
